veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky the Pepper
Nicky Pepper (AKA Saint Nicholas) is a pepper who only appears in the episode, "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving." Saint Nicholas was a small boy who's parents ran a church and always did good things, like giving away fish to the poor. One day Nicholas's parents went to help a woman who's husband was very sick. Nicholas's parents went to help, but they caught the sickness and died. Nicholas soon had to run the fish buissness that his father ran, but then everybody was asking him for fish, so he ran away. He went around the world, looking for something that would make him happy. He soon realized that giving was the answer, but you don't give because it makes you happy, you give because you are happy. He decided to return home to Greece. When he arrived, things changed, and giving things was against the law. Nicholas was troubled by this, so he decided to give in secret. He was almost caught, so he decided to come up with a desguise to hide his identidy. It worked, but he then changed his desguise. He once helped three scallion ladies who were also giving in secret, but they got caught and were by Mayor Gustav, who said they had to pay three gold coins in three days, or they would be thrown into the dungeon. so every night, Nicholas snuck to to their house, and put three gold coins in their stockings. Nicky is a pepper who lives in Greece. Bio Nicky lived in Greece with his mother and father. He had everything until his parents died from an illness when they're helping out some folks. soon had to run the fish business that his father ran, but then then ran away due to Gustav threatening him about giving away fish for free, and everybody was chasing Nicky because of it. Nicky then went to Bethlehem to find out the one thing that makes him happy. He met Sister Claire at the church and she told him that happiness comes from helping others. He returned to his home country, but now run by Gustav. He and his servant, Octavius, decided to help other secretly so they won't get caught. After seeing one of Gustav's former worker's daughters getting in trouble for giving away free toys, Nicky decides to help them out. He tried many ways to get pass their house without the Roman guards noticing him. When they eventually found him, Nicky ran away from Gustav until he bumps into Bob and Larry and ran over a cart with a flock of sheep. The old father then thanked Nicky for being generous to his daughters. Personality Prior to his parents' death, he's always happy. He loved his parents, especially his dad, and they both love fishing by the pier. However, he's worried that he gives too much, he won't get anything back. This changed soon after his visit to the Holy Land According to Brian Roberts, he is around the same age as Larry. Appearance Nicky is an orange and yellow pepper. He has a long brown stem with green leaves on it. His chin is visable, and his nose is big and colored a dark shade of orange, while his eyes are colored peach. He is usually seen wearing light blue robes with brown string. Filmography Nicky only appeared in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving. Acting *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Trivia Fun Facts *Nicky is the second male character to be voiced by a woman, the first being Junior. **Originally, Brian wanted Nicky to be voice by an actual kid. But after Gigi did an audition, they decided to pick her. *The purpose for Nicky's creation was because they originally wanted Mr. Nezzer to play the role of Nicholas. But then changed since they felt he wouldn't fit the role. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Peppers